


El día de acción de gracias y los Vengadores

by InLoveWithManga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithManga/pseuds/InLoveWithManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cuento corto donde los Vengadores y Pepper celebran el día de acción de gracias juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día de acción de gracias y los Vengadores

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este cuento para mi clase de español cuatro. Necesitábamos escribir un cuento con vocabulario del día de acción de gracias y pensaba que un cuento de los Vengadores sería más interesante que algo simple. Si hay errores dígame por favor porque estoy tratando de aprender español. Gracias por leer mi cuento y espero que lo disfrutará.

Era el primer día de acción de gracias para los Vengadores depués del “incidente” de Nueva York. Tony le ha convencido a Bruce mudarse a Torre Stark y vivir más cerca de él y sus talleres. Bruce sabía cocinar mejor que Tony quien casi no ha cocinado durante su vida y por eso Bruce ofreció preparar una cena de pavo para el grupo de héroes. Pepper trajo un pastel de calabaza, Natasha y Clint trajeron un pavo fresco, Steve trajo legumbres que podía recordar de sus días de un hombre simple, y Thor trajo mucho alcohol de Asgard.  
“¿Dónde debo poner las papas?” Preguntó Steve.  
“Aquí Steve. Puedo usarlas para hacer el puré de papas,” respondió Bruce, pelaba las cebollas.  
“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Dijo Steve se acercando al hombre taciturno.  
“Pues el maíz está cociendo, ya tenemos postre, y estoy preparando de rellenar el pavo. Hmm, quizás puedes cascar las nueces para mí.”

Mientras ellos estaban preparando la cena, los otros Vengadores y Pepper miraban el fútbol americano.  
“Estoy aburrido, debemos jugar a fútbol americano y jugar en las hojas por un poquito de tiempo. ¿Qué dices “Point Break”? Juega conmigo antes de que Bruce sirva el postre,” dijo Tony.  
“No Tony. Vivimos en la ciudad y si juegan al fútbol americano, romperán la ciudad otra vez,” dijo Pepper.  
“¿Por qué eres tan aburrida Pepper? ¿Sabes qué? Si no podemos jugar en el parque, voy a ayudarle a Bruce en la cocina,” se quejó Tony.  
“¡No!” cada persona gritó, incluyendo Bruce y Steve.  
“Pero…” dijo Tony.  
“Sabemos que ocurre cuando tratas de cocinar,” dijo Natasha.  
“Y la vez pasado que trataste de hacer pavo, lo quemaste,” explicó Pepper.  
“Ustedes son antipáticos para héroes y una mujer que estoy el jefe de,” respondió Tony.  
“Estoy casi terminado con la cena. Después de hacer la salsa podemos cenar,” Bruce les interrumpió.


End file.
